destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Trudeau
Alex Trudeau is the first-born child of Prudence Halliwell and Andy Trudeau, and the older brother of Allen and Arthur Trudeau. He is also the cousin of the Destined Ones, and a graduate of Magic School, where he is currently a teachers assistant for Charlotte Halliwell. He also has plans to attend college in the mortal world, as well as the magical one. History Whitelighters used to not be allowed to get married or have kids, so it was unknown if they could reproduce within their own species. When Prudence found out she was pregnant with Alex, it was a total surprise for her and her husband as well as for the Elders. Alex is the first pure Whitelighter born from two full Whitelighters. Also, despite his mother being a full Whitelighter when he was born, Alex and his brothers also have Witch blood. Even though they are not witches, their dormant genes can be channeled by their cousins, the Destined Ones. Throughout Destined Season 1 In ''The Inspector Is Back'', Alex's existence, along with that of his two brothers, was learned for the first time. It had since been believed that both of his parents, Prudence and Andy, were deceased and unable to produce. He first interacts with Prue, as she is visiting Magic School where he and his brothers attend classes. In this episode he met his Uncles and Aunts for the first time, and interacts with his cousins for the first time with them knowing his real identity. Season 2 Alex attended Prue and Wyatt's wedding in A Thousand Years. Season 3 He attended Chris and Bianca's wedding in Like a Phoenix, I Rise. Alex, along with his siblings and parents, attended Wyatt's funeral in ''Blood to Blood, Return to Me''. In Fantastic Nine, he was used as a substitute for Wyatt and cast an alternate Power of Nine spell with the Destined Ones. In Darkness Vs. Light, Season 4 In All Halliwells Gathered Together, Alex was seen at Magic School with his cousin, Charlotte. He is now her teaching assistant there. In ''Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story'', Alex started to have horrible nightmares of a boy who looked identical to him dying. However, when he woke up one night he started to experience the same symptoms from his dream. He orbed to his cousin Wyatt's room, and woke him up and asked for his help. Personality Love Life Professional Life Alex is a full-time student at Magic School, where he is ahead in most of his classes. During his Senior year he became Charlotte Halliwell's teacher's assistant at Magic School. He has mentioned that he also wants to go to a mortal college after he graduates. Physical Appearance Alex is a very attractive tall young male with almond-shaped green eyes and a slim physique. Name's Meaning Powers Appearances Season 1 * Season 2 * * Season 3 * * * * Season 4 * * * }} Notes and Trivia * He is the first child to be born from two purely Whitelighter parents; * He is a senior at Magic School, and also Charlotte's teacher's assistant there; * His past life is Alexander the Great; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Warren Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Halliwell family